User blog:Matt Hadick/Wikia's Epic Dragon Battle - Round 1
The polls for Round 1 are closed! Vote now in Round 2 Throughout the centuries, in lands far away and forgotten, mankind has battled dragons. Now, from Middle-earth, the Wizarding World, the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, and many other realms, the great creatures have gathered to fight one another in an epic battle. Which dragon will reign supreme? You'll decide in Wikia's Dragon Battle! Vote below for the dragons you'd like to see move on to the next round, and keep checking back to discover if your chosen dragon has advanced. Round 1 Results: Smaug (Lord of the Rings) vs. Shenron (Dragon Ball) - Smaug won with 265 votes Mushu (Mulan) vs. Fin Fang Foom (Marvel) - Mushu won with 186 votes The Dragon God (Demon's Souls) vs. Draco (Dragonheart) - Draco won with 197 votes Alduin (Skyrim) vs. Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) - Alduin won with 176 votes Puff The Magic Dragon vs. Roku's Dragon (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Roku's Dragon won with 254 votes Grigori (Dragon's Dogma) vs. Dragon (Shrek) - Dragon won with 177 votes Seath The Scaleless (Dark Souls) vs. Spike (My Little Pony) - Seathe won with 225 votes King Ghidorah (Godzilla) vs. Albi the Racist Dragon (Flight of the Conchords) - King Ghidorah won with 260 votes Spyro the Dragon vs. Pete's Dragon - Spyro the Dragon won with 268 votes Tiamat (Dungeons and Dragons) vs. Bahamut (Final Fantasy) - Bahamut (Final Fantasy) won with 215 votes Bowser (Mario) vs. Saphira (Inheritancea) - Saphira won with 161 votes Hungarian Horntail (Harry Potter) vs. Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) - Maleficent won with 160 votes Drogon (A Song of Ice and Fire) vs. Kalameet (Dark Souls) - Drogon won with 197 votes Falkor (The NeverEnding Story) vs. Vermithrax Pejorative (Dragonslayer) - Vermithrax Pejorative won with 169 votes Ender Dragon (Minecraft) vs. Charizard (Pokémon) - Charizard won with 236 votes The Archdemon (Dragon Age) vs. Sindragosa (World of Warcraft) - Sindragosa won with 193 votes Round 1 Which dragon would win? Smaug (Lord of the Rings) Shenron (Dragon Ball) Which dragon would win? Mushu (Mulan) Fin Fang Foom (Marvel) Which dragon would win? The Dragon God (Demon's Souls) Draco (Dragonheart) Which dragon would win? Alduin (Skyrim) Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) Which dragon would win? Puff The Magic Dragon Roku's Dragon (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Which dragon would win? Grigori (Dragon's Dogma) Dragon (Shrek) Which dragon would win? Seath The Scaleless (Dark Souls) Spike (My Little Pony) Which dragon would win? King Ghidorah (Godzilla) Albi the Racist Dragon (Flight of the Conchords) Which dragon would win? Spyro the Dragon Pete's Dragon Which dragon would win? Tiamat (Dungeons and Dragons) Bahamut (Final Fantasy) Which dragon would win? Bowser (Mario) Saphira (Inheritancea) Which dragon would win? Hungarian Horntail (Harry Potter) Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Which dragon would win? Drogon (A Song of Ice and Fire) Kalameet (Dark Souls) Which dragon would win? Falkor (The NeverEnding Story) Vermithrax Pejorative (Dragonslayer) Which dragon would win? Ender Dragon (Minecraft) Charizard (Pokémon) Which dragon would win? The Archdemon (Dragon Age) Sindragosa (World of Warcraft) Share The Battle! Category:Blog posts